iTunes Challenge Drabbles
by Natalia173
Summary: pick your favorite pairing. Put iTunes on shuffle. Write a drabble for the first ten songs that come up. You only have the length of the song to write the drabble.


My LJ community was flooded with this challenge, so I couldn't resist. You just put iTunes on shuffle and write for each song, but once the song is over, you stop writing. So here are my ten drabbles.

--

**Hips Don't Lie**- Shakira

"You stepped on my feet again," he commented dryly. Mary cursed and tried again. "No, move with your hips."

"Damn it, why are you making me do this?" She stood in front of him, arms crossed.

"You were the one who asked ME to teach you to dance, remember? So you wouldn't look like an idiot when you got married and had to dance in front of everyone?" He raised an eyebrow then held out his hands. "Just look in my eyes when you do it."

Mary placed her hand in his, the other on his shoulder. She kept her eyes on his, refusing to look down. He pulled her around the office, in time with the music. She glided across the floor, never once tripping over her own feet. It was just as he had said.

It was all about his eyes.

**Stay**- Lisa Loeb

It had come to this. Raph couldn't say that he was completely surprised. She was stubborn and opinionated and if things didn't happen just the way she wanted them it ended poorly for everyone around her. This time it had been him that had gotten burned.

"You could have at least tried," he said to her. He didn't know why he was trying to get her to stay. He knew he didn't really want her to stay. Yet he still found himself begging.

"I did try, Raph. I tried more with you than anyone else."

They both knew it wasn't true. If Mary wanted something to work, it would work. Unfortunately, the two of them didn't work. She and Marshall had been working for years but Raph held his tongue. It wouldn't help anyone, bringing it up.

"Stay," he pleaded but she was already gone.

**Worst Day Ever**- Simple Plan

Marshall just stood there. He hadn't been there. He had promised himself he would be there and he hadn't been. He still remembered the bland date that had taken him away from Mary, allowed her to get shot, allowed her to die.

Three years later and he still remembered every single detail.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to the grave in front of him. She was probably mocking him, wondering why he was talking to a headstone in the pouring rain. It was stupid, she was gone and he should just move on with his life.

Except that he couldn't. How could he move on with his life when she had taken it when she left? He had put it in her care. She had just forgotten to give it back before she left.

Marshall left the flowers and turned back to the car. Until next year.

**Say My Name**- Destiny's Child

She hadn't been expecting it. Raph and she had just broken up, her and Marshall were a little drunk, so here they were. Two partners, in her bed, naked.

She also hadn't expected it to be so good. Raph was hot and fast but intense. Marshall managed the same intensity but it wasn't quick. It was slow and smoldering. She kept trying to speed it up until finally, he grabbed her hips and made her _feel_.

His lips were all over her, that same patience that his body was showing her.

"Marshall," she groaned, surprising herself. She had never the guy's name before. She just smiled, finally figuring it out. "Marshall," she whispered again as he finally collapsed on top of her.

**Take Me There**- Blackstreet/Mya

"How come I've never met them," Mary prodded again as they sped down the highway. They were in middle-of-nowheresville so Marshall's speed was a little more reckless than usual.

"Because, they're not around a lot. We're all over the place."

"So why are you dragging me to this?"

"Because I'm tired of being set up at my family reunions and maybe if they're distracted, they'll forget."

"I'm not pretending to be your girlfriend," she warned him.

"I didn't ask you to be. But they've never met any of my partners before either. Believe me, you'll be enough of a distraction."

Mary was silent for a minute before asking, "What's your house like?"

"It's all fields, animals and rolling hills."

"So not a lot of cell phone reception?"

"Not so much, no."

**Your Mistake**- Sister Hazel

If she had known she would live to regret the decision so much, she never would have said yes. But she had and she was someone who was true to her word. So here she was, three years later, in a relationship she couldn't stand with a man who had smothered her since day one.

She could have divorced him but she felt like she would have been failing all over again. She couldn't fail a second time. She looked at Marshall, cleaning out the remainder of his desk before his transfer to New York. Maybe she would be failing a third time.

Being a Marshal seemed to be the only thing that she had gotten right. Maybe she'd fuck that up too. She hugged Marshall and left to drown herself in Whiskey.

**Luminiferous Forever**- Virginia Coalition

Peter had been a godsend. Brandy was fairly certain she didn't believe in God but that didn't change the fact that he was still her miracle. It was nice to know that she wasn't the only one whose life was completely screwed up. He had been through the best and the worst and come out on top.

And he loved her. He genuinely cared for her, something else that baffled Brandy. Her family loved her in that "we're related so I have to" kind of way. Her previous loser of a boyfriend had wanted nothing but to use her for trafficking drugs. Peter not only wanted her to succeed, he supported her through every class, fight and tear.

She leaned against him, watching the television and felt his arm wrap around her shoulders. He was warm and comfortable, making her drowsy. Slowly the warmth and late hour got to her. Her eyelids dropped, then fell.

Peter had been a Godsend.

**I am What I am**- Jonas Brothers

"He's a fucking idiot," Mary screamed at Marshall. "What the hell was he thinking anyways? Who does shit like that?"

Marshall stayed quiet as she paced the room. There was no point interrupting her when she was like that.

"To have your wife feeding your kids drugs and you didn't realize? I mean, these are the type of people we protect? Who cares who he rats out? He's stupid." She stomped over to her desk, still fuming about the fact she had to deal with the new witness.

Marshall just chuckled.

**Toy Soldiers**- Martika

Of all the ways Stan thought a Marshal could go, car crash wasn't at the top of his list. Of course, it hadn't been a normal crash. They had been shot at repeatedly and when they finally took out the other car, didn't expect it to flip over. They hadn't expected it to land on their own. How could anyone have predicted a freak occurrence like that?

He hadn't expected to lose the both of them at once. He thought he'd go before they did, or maybe lose one but have the other. Now they were both gone, leaving a gaping hole in the office. It was haunted by them, by the people they left behind. New Marshals would come in but Stan wouldn't be around for that. He wasn't sure he could be.

They were buried side by side. They had never figured out how they felt but everyone else knew. Even Raph knew it, which was why he eventually left. Even now, no one could bear to part the two soldiers. The Priest said his last words and Stan said his last goodbye.

**Cosmic Castaway**- Electrasy

Clubs weren't really either of their scenes and Marshall wished they could leave the loud, techno music. Unfortunately, it was the best place for their witness to hide, and hiding she was. She had been told to stop coming to places like this but they never seem to listen.

"I'll check the woman's bathroom," Mary yelled over the din. Marshall watched as she easily glided through the crowd… and got accosted by a guy to dance. He could see it going south from where he stood and knew that if the guy harassed her any longer, she was going to punch him. Marshall walked over, grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close.

"I'm so glad I found you, hon," he said loud enough so the man could hear. Mary played along, dancing in a way Marshall couldn't believe, grinding her hips against his. Marshall glared but he saw the challenge in her eyes.

'You're on,' he thought.


End file.
